


this is me trying

by cherryblossomswift



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, clara gets hurt, doctor who - Freeform, fluffy at the end, i still dont know how to tag, injuries, thirteen and clara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomswift/pseuds/cherryblossomswift
Summary: Clara gets hurt and the Doctor tends to her wounds.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 8





	this is me trying

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad but i hope u like it

Another day, another adventure. The Doctor and Clara were on an alien planet. Fighting off monsters, just as Clara had asked. She missed the thrill of alien planets and fighting off monsters. She was glad to be back with the Doctor again. 

They had been running for a while when the hooded creature that had been chasing them tugged Clara to the floor.  
“Doctor!” She screamed as she was dragged away.   
The Doctor ran after her, but it was no use. The creature was too fast. The Doctor had to come up with another plan. A plan that would save Clara. Hopefully. 

Clara was dragged into a room, it was dark and small with no windows and one door, which was locked behind the creature. She didn’t like small spaces so she tried her best to get out, she banged her fists on the door a few times but the creature didn’t come.   
“Doctor!” She screamed as loud as she could. But it didn’t work.

Two days had passed and Clara was beginning to lose hope of the Doctor ever coming to find her. The door to the room opened finally, but it wasn’t the Doctor, it was the hooded creature that had brought her here.   
“What do you want from me?” Clara spat.  
The creature didn’t say anything, it just dragged her out of the room and through the darkness. Then Clara felt a pinch on the back of her neck and something on her head and the whole world went black. 

\------

“Clara, Clara, Clara.” The Doctor sighed and began pacing around the console.   
She had gone back to the TARDIS to see if she could track where the creature had taken Clara but had no luck. She sighed and sat down on the steps hoping she would have an idea. Clara was missing and she needed to know she was safe.   
“I’ve got it! I know what to do!” The Doctor jumped.   
She ran to the other side of the TARDIS and linked herself into the telepathic circuit, this was her Clara, the same Clara she spent billions of years trying to save, they were so close that this would surely take her to where Clara was. 

\-------  
When Clara woke up, she was back in the dark room. There was a pain in her head, blood.   
Clara touched the wound on the side of her head and hissed in pain. She looked at her hand and noticed it was covered in blood.   
Her head was throbbing and yet she didn’t know why. The Doctor hadn’t come to find her and she was beginning to lose hope. 

\-------  
The TARDIS took off and took the Doctor to Clara. At least she hoped it had.  
With a thump, the TARDIS landed in a location that was currently unknown to the Doctor. She stepped out of the Time machine but couldn’t see anything. It was dark.   
“Clara?” The Doctor called.  
She received no response, so she walked further into where the TARDIS had landed, calling Clara’s name as loud as she could.  
The Doctor walked up to a door and knocked. “Clara? Are you in there?” She asked.  
“Doctor?” A raspy voice came from inside.   
The Doctor knew immediately that her Clara was behind the door.  
“I’m going to get you out of there Clara.” The Doctor promised. 

The Doctor had realised she left the sonic in the TARDIS in a moment of panic so she ran to retrieve it. She had to be quick because she didn’t know what the creature would do if it knew she was trying to save Clara.   
She ran back to the door with the sonic in hand and opened it.   
Just as she was opening the door to let Clara out, she heard footsteps coming through the darkness.  
“We have to go now.” The Doctor panicked.   
Before Clara could respond, her view of the Doctor was blurry and her world once again went black.   
The Doctor lifted her wonderful Clara into her arms and ran to the TARDIS before anything else happened. She took Clara straight to the Med Room so she could make sure she wasn’t badly hurt.

She lifted Clara onto the bed and scanned her with the sonic. The only injuries she had was a mark on her neck where it looked as though something had bitten her. She also had quite a deep cut on the side of her head which would definitely need stitches.   
The Doctor began by making sure the bite wound wouldn’t affect Clara when she woke up, she cleaned the dried blood around it and gently put a healing plaster over the top. Then she moved on to clean the bigger cut on the side of her head, she began dabbing some anti-septic on it but Clara must have woken up because the Doctor heard her wince.   
“I’m sorry. I’m just cleaning it.” The Doctor soothed.  
“’S okay.” Clara replied.   
She was probably tired from being in that room so long, the Doctor thought to herself. She would let her sleep after she had tended to her wounds.  
“This is going to sting a little bit. I’m sorry.” The Doctor frowned.  
Clara nodded and the Doctor put some stitches to close up her wound, then she wrapped it in a bandage.  
“All done.” The Doctor smiled and gave Clara a kiss on the nose.   
The gesture made Clara smile sleepily.   
“Go to sleep, you need to rest.” The Doctor said.  
Clara nodded and the Doctor sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
“I want to see how good you are at cuddling.” Clara smirked. 

The Doctor smiled and climbed into the bed beside Clara, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman and placed a kiss on her hair.   
“Thank you for saving me.” Clara whispered.   
“I’ll always save you, whatever it takes.” The Doctor replied.  
“I know but thank you.” Clara whispered again.

She cuddled further into the Doctors side and with that, she fell asleep. She was safe and content and now she was finally with her Doctor again, she was never going to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on twitter !! @thirteenswillow


End file.
